


A Time With Wolves

by itsaboutvale



Series: Targaryen Restoration [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, drabble challenge, parenting, targlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaboutvale/pseuds/itsaboutvale
Summary: Little Rhaella is worry that direwolfs feel cold, so she decided to warm Ghost.





	A Time With Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffly drabble, submitted on Tumblr!
> 
> Hope you like it.

Daenerys saw with amusement her little girl running all over the place chasing Ghost. She couldn't help the smirk that formed in her face, as the direwolf jumped into the chair, trying to get away from the 4-year-old. Dany hid the smile with her hand, as the chair cracked with the direwolf weight; it seems he heard it too, for Ghost jumped immediately, but not before being caught by the girl.

 

"Got you!" She screams, clutching her chubby arms around his legs. She was still too little to reach his neck, only being able to beat his legs level.

 

"Careful, sweetheart" Daenerys said, raising from her seat and walking towards them. "You can fall" she whispered, kneeling at her side and surrounding her body with her arms.

 

"I won't fall," she said. Daenerys heard Ghost sigh, as he lay down in front of them. "See! He wants it too!"

 

Dany laughed, as her daughter surrounded her arms around Ghost, hiding her face in his fur. She met his red eyes, and if he wasn't a direwolf, she could swear he would roll his eyes.

 

"Mama please," the girl said. Daenerys sighed but smiled as she nodded. The girl's violet eyes shined as she took the cloak and put it over Ghost back, lacing the knots around his neck, and raising the cape over his ears.

 

Daenerys heard the familiar voice at the other side of the room, and then the door opened, her husband walking inside, with his son on his arms. She smiled with love, at the sign of her boys. Their eyes met, and Jon winked at her, his lips with a smile. She rose from her feet, walking to them.

 

"Mama!" Aemon exclaimed. "I can stand up in the pony now!"

 

"Very impressive, my son," she said, caressing his cheeks and kissing his forehead. "You'll soon learn how to shoot arrows from it, just as a Dothraki"

 

The boy's eyes shined with excitement, "you heard it, papa?" He said looking at Jon with his mouth open. "I didn't have to ask!"

 

Daenerys frowned without understanding, "he wants to learn how to shoot a bow on a horse; but he needs to know first how to shoot on the ground" he said, looking at his son. The boy's cheeks flushed, and Dany smiled.

 

"Well, of course, you have to learn that first." She said to the boy.

 

"But I want to do it like Aggo," he said pouting his lips.

 

"And you will," she answered,

 

"If you want to run, first you have to learn how to walk" Jon replied.

 

"But I know how to walk!" He shouted, moving away from his arms, and lowering to the ground. "Look!" He said, beginning to walk away.

 

"That's not..." Jon began but then sighed with a smile. Daenerys laughed at his side, her violet eyes shining, making her cheeks flush. Jon surrounded her waist with his arm, pulling her closer to him.

 

She raised an eyebrow, teasing him; Jon lowering his lips to meet hers, but before he could reach his destiny, they're interrupted by Aemon's shout

 

“Dogs don’t wear clothes!”

 

“Did you just hiss at me?” Rhaella said with her mouth open.

 

Dany and Jon looked at each other, and pull away from their embrace, not before she gave him a kiss on his cheek. They walk towards the kids, and as they got closer, Jon realized the source of the fight.

 

"Love, why is Ghost wearing a cloak?" He asked, looking at Daenerys with a frown. She smiled, shaking her head.

 

"Ask your daughter” she answered. “Alright, why are you two screaming?" She asked at the children. They both stop fighting, and a pair of wide violet eyes met Dany's.

 

"Mama, Aemon hissed at me," Rhaella said, her eyes watering with tears, as her little cheeks flushed.

 

"Aemon..."

 

"She dressed up Ghost!" The little boy said.

 

"It's snowing, he was cold!"

 

"No, he is not!"

 

"He is!"

 

"No!"

 

"Alright, stop you two," Jon said. They both looked at his father with wide eyes. Jon kneeled in front of them, looking at Rhaella. "Rhaella, sweetheart, why did you put a cloak on Ghost?" He whispered, raising his fingers to catch a tear that rolled from her cheeks.

 

"Papa, it's cold outside. We all wear our coats, but Ghost doesn't have one!" She said looking at her feet. "He must be cold too, but he can't say anything because dogs can't talk"

 

Daenerys heart melted as she listened to her daughter. She met Jon's eyes then and could see he was thinking the same. Their sweet girl had the purest heart on earth, and only she could think about such things.

 

"Sweetheart, Ghost is a direwolf, they're used to the cold," he said, slowly taking her chin to meet her eyes. "Look, his fur is thick, to protect him from the winter" he took her hand and guide it to the direwolf fur.

 

Daenerys felt a pair of small hands pulling her dress. She lowered her gaze and saw Aemon looking at her.

 

She kneeled in front of him, and the boy lowered his voice as he talked to her "mama, I told her that! But she never listens to me” he hissed, with annoyance.

 

Daenerys couldn’t help but chuckled, as she surrendered her arms around his shoulder.

 

“Your sister was only worried about Ghost, sweetheart,” she told him, pulling away from the dark curls on his forehead. “She didn’t know”

 

Her son frowns his brow, thinking about it for a second, but then, he shook her head, “but he’s a wolf!”

 

Daenerys smiled at him, knowing nothing she’d said would change his mind. Her son was as stubborn as his parents, always questioning matters of life, or in this case, and as many times before, his sister’s antics.

 

“As you are too,” she whispered lovingly, “and you need your cloak too little boy,” she said, realizing he was only wearing his leathers clothes.

 

“I’m a dragon too, mama,” he said, “zaldrīzoti issi va ñellyrty perzys (dragons are fire made flesh)”

 

She smirked, “iā zaldrīzes jorrāelagon naejot sagon bāne tolī (a dragon needs to be warm too)” she replied. Her son’s eyes wide, like his mouth, opened in realization,

 

“Papa!” he said, running to where he was with his sister, “zaldrīzoti jorrāelagon naejot sagon bāne, se zokla tolī! (Dragons need to be warm and direwolf too!)”

 

“I…” he began, without understanding a word from his son,

 

“Muña, iksis bona drēje? (mother, is that true?)” Rhaella said, opening her eyes and looking at her; Daenerys smiled at her, as she nodded,

 

“It is my sweet girl,” she walked to them, and touched her dark hair. “but your father is right, Ghost fur will protect him from the cold."

 

“kessa (yes)” Jon said, surprising Dany, as she raised her eyebrows.

 

“Where did you learn that?” she asked, amused.

 

“I don’t presume to know many words, just a few,” he said, his cheeks flushed as he saw everyone looking at him with surprise, “and, let’s not forget who said them in our bedroom” he whispered at her ear then, making her blush this time.

 

Their children were now playing with Ghost, who seems to be fine with the cape still on him, and Daenerys chuckled as she saw them covering the wolf with the coat, both playing and laughing. She felt Jon’s arms surrounded her waist, so she rested her face against his chest, caressing his lower back with her fingers,

 

“nyke kȳvanon naejot bodmagho ao tolī udra tolī, valzȳrys (I plan to teach you more words later, husband)” she whispered seductively, touching slightly his lips with his,

 

“I have no idea what that means,” he said, “but it sounds so fucking naughty,” his voice now roughly, kissing her now firmly against her.

 

“ugh, mama papa!” they heard the children exclaimed. They pull away and saw the little faces frowned, as they saw their parents kiss,

 

“Oh, Jon, I think they’re jealous,” Daenerys said, raising her voice and winking at him,

 

“hmm, perhaps we should… kiss them!” as soon as he said it, they both ran to their children, hugging them between their arms and filling his cheeks with wet kisses, as Aemon and Rhaella tried to get away from them, giggling at their parents tickling.


End file.
